School Dragons
by Dragon's-Maidens
Summary: Sequel to Christmas Dragons. It's back to school after the holidays and the school's letting dragons come into class. School's not so bad...is it? COMPLETE
1. Back to School

School Dragons 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Nor will I ever.

A/N: Hey. As you know this is the sequel to Christmas Dragons. I'm glad that so many people liked my fic and as I was writing the sixth chapter of it, I was think about school and how it would be different with a dragon so I came up with this fic. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this fic as much as you did with my other.

Chapter One: Back to School

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE_- The annoying beeping had stopped due to a hand, carefully going over a smaller body and slamming itself down on the small machine. The small body of a Red Eyes Black Dragon looked at the clock and stretched. Why had her human set such an annoying thing anyways? It's not like he was going anywhere. Ever since Christmas, they have gone to his friend's houses and visited. She wrestled with their dragons and made friends with the humans.

She climbed over to her human's neck and nuzzled it, waking him up. She chirped and nuzzled again. Her human sat up and scratched his shaggy blonde hair. "It's morning already?" he asked and looked at the clock. Joey Wheeler snorted at the time and looked at his winged companion. "Alright Niobe, I'm up," he said through a yawn. His friend looked up and chirped.

Joey slowly climbed out of bed and popped his back. He went across his room to his dresser and opened up a couple of drawers and pulled out a plain white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of boxers. He walked to the bathroom across the hall while Niobe curled up again. Day after day, her human took a shower and walked back in his room with wet hair and he would pick her up, walk her to the kitchen, the both of them have breakfast and then go outside and play in the snow. She perked her head up quickly as Joey returned early. His hair was still wet but still, he was earlier than usual. He picked up his bookbag and slung it over his shoulder.

Niobe growled softly as she watched in interest. This was new to her. Joey opened up his closet and pulled out a blue jacket. With a hum, he picked up his sneakers and picked up Niobe. "We're going to school today. Hopefully they'll allow dragons in school," he said and walked to the kitchen to cook some eggs. Niobe looked at her human's wet hair and breathed on it. He didn't complain so she continued until she smelled eggs.

Joey set her plate down and watched as she ate happily before making some eggs for himself. Niobe waited until Joey was finished with his breakfast before he cleaned up. He looked at a clock he had in the kitchen and ran to the living room. He put on his jacket and put on his shoes. Niobe flew to his shoulder and watched as he ran out the door.

He ran down the street and ran to a street corner. It was crowded and many other boys were wearing the same outfit as her human and it was strange to Niobe to see that. With a growl, she nudged Joey's neck. He pet her wing as the light above the street turned green, causing all the people on the corner to walk at once. Joey was looking around the road however to see if he could see his friends. No such luck. Niobe sensed the disappointment and purred softly. Joey walked to a huge building where all of the other boys dressed like him were going. There were girls there too though indifferent outfits. Pink suit tops with big blue bows around the neck and blue miniskirts. There were unfamiliar faces Niobe saw as she looked around.

Joey had gone inside of the building and went into a room where there were containers along a wall. Niobe watched as he replaced his shoes with a pair of slippers from his container. "Joey! Hey Joey!" they heard. Joey turned around and saw Yugi and Tea walk up. Tea's Petite Dragon, Wyrda was curled around her neck while Yugi's Curse of Dragon, Neo was curled up sleeping on the King of Games' Millennium Puzzle.

Joey grinned and Niobe chirped. "Hey guys. Feels weird being back in school, huh?" he asked his friends.

Yugi nodded. "Well it does now because of your wish Joey. Thanks to these dragons, it does feel a little weird. Besides, I'm glad that school's started again. I was getting tired of watching the shop. Grandpa had things to do so he went off for a while and then came back last night. I don't know where he went but I'm happy that I don't have to watch the shop any more," he said with a happy grin.

Tea looked over the students. "Joey, have you seen Duke or Tristan?" she asked looking around. Joey shook his head. "They were supposed to have met us a little while ago at Yugi's place but they never showed," she said showing worry on her face. Wyrda tried to calm her down with soft chirps and nuzzles to the cheek.

Two hands had covered her face and snickering was heard. Tea jumped and turned around to find Tristan and Duke snickering because they scared Tea. "Surprise. We were already here. We decided to wait on you guys today. Sorry Tea," he said with a very sorry look on his face. His dragon, the Spirit Ryu was sticking his head out of Tristan's jacket pocket. Karyu had looked up at his human and chirped. Overhead, a deep bell had rung, making the dragons look up to find the bell.

Tea pet her dragon as she pulled out her schedule. "Let's see. I have Trig. first then Literature. What about you guys?" she asked as she watched them pull out their schedules. So far everyone had one class together, P.E. Yugi groaned, he wasn't the most athletic person in school so this was his worse class.

The dragons looked at the sheets of paper that held strange writing on it and they all separated. Tea went to her class; it wasn't that far, just down the hallway. Wyrda had looked up at her human as the entered a room filled with desks. She tried to hide herself in Tea's hair but no such luck. Tea sat down in a seat that had a posted note telling her that it was her seat. "Great, seating arraignments," Tea sighed. As Tea sat down, Wyrda had climbed on the desk and curled up waiting for something to do.

Tristan raced to his class. He had Shop and it was one of his favorite classes. One, it was easy, two, he knew the teacher very well so he got away with a lot of things. "You're going to like this class as much as me, I guarantee it," he told Karyu as he opened up the classroom door. The teacher greeted him with a warm smile and pet the small dragon's head.

"Tristan, you know your spot. Be sure that your friend doesn't get hurt by anything," the teacher said with a kind but gruff voice. Karyu was starting to like that man.

On the other side of school, Joey and duke ran to their class, Lit. It wasn't Joey's favorite; in fact he slept through it unless he could stay up long enough to get the homework assignment before passing out again. This time it was going to be different; he had Niobe to help him stay awake. The two duelists ran into the room and panted. They ran all that way and they still had five minutes of doing nothing. "Niobe, you're going to help me this semester. If I fall asleep, wake me up in any way possible," he said as he sat down.

Duke sat behind him and grinned. "Anyways possible? I could take that job and just do this," he said and smacked the back of Joey's head. Niobe chirped a laugh as Joey turned around and yelled. This thing called school might not be so bad, if it wasn't for the teacher that is.

An older woman had stood up from her desk carrying a giant dictionary and slammed it down on Joey's desk, causing both boy and dragon to jump. "Mr. Wheeler, Mr. Devilen, this is not a "Let's slap each other" class. This is Literature. I'm warning you early that if I catch either one of you two horse playing around in my class, both of you will receive detention," she said with a sniff. Niobe didn't like her at all. "As for those THINGS around your necks, they had better not disturb anyone or I'll make sure that they never step foot in my class." She stood up taking the dictionary with her and went back to her desk in the front of the room.

Joey turned back to Duke and the two of them spoke until the next bell rang. During that time, more students came in and sat all around the room. Many had dragons while the ones who didn't were petting the scaly covered creatures. "Let's hope the others get to their classes okay without having to deal with this," Duke said, referring to the teacher. Joey nodded and faced front when the teacher cleared her throat. It was going to be a long semester.

Yugi ran to his class, Biology. He had a good reason why. His class was upstairs three floors and down a long hallway. "At least I get exercise," he said through panting. He opened up the door and sat down at a Lab table.

The teacher cleared his throat and silenced the students. "You must make sure that your dragons do not get in the way with your work in this class. I will not be held responsible for any injury they get. Now today we will go into DNA," he started off. Neo looked at the King of Games and thought that it was a good time to sleep.

A/N: Well there's the first chapter. As you know I love reviews so I hope to get a lot, please review!


	2. Physical Education

Chapter Two: Physical Education

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh just my ideas.

A/N: Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

The bell to switch classes finally rang. Niobe looked happily to the ceiling as Joey sat up. No more having to deal with that evil woman any more. Joey stuck his book in his bag and walked out the room. Duke snickered as Joey stretched. "You told her to keep you up," he told his friend, reminding him that he told the small Red Eyes to keep him up.

Joey pushed Duke away and yawned. It was true, he did tell her to keep him up. They walked to the gym. The coach though said to keep the dragons outside the changing rooms though. Niobe and Rocks, the Dragon Dwelling in the Cave, waited patiently as their humans changed. Neo and Wyrda were set with them and they all waited fro their humans.

Finally, after waiting so long, the humans finally come out. All of the dragons chirped and purred as they watched their humans come up to get them. "Hold it!" a voice was heard. Niobe turned and saw a buff gym teacher walking up to his students. "No one may get their dragon until after class. Understood?" Both students and dragons were whining and complaining that they couldn't be united. "You'll understand after I say this for today, dodge ball!" he shouted and students went on either side of the basketball court. The couch brought out the rubber kick balls and blew his whistle.

Kids on either side were running to the middle to grab a ball. One by one, students were hit. Yugi jumped to the side as a ball came his way and ducked as another one came again. Tea threw a ball but had to go out because it was caught. The boy who had caught it laughed until Joey threw a ball at him. "You're out Brian!" Joey said until a ball came his way. _BAM!_ Right in his chest.

"You're out Wheeler," a girl said as she caught a ball. Her blue eyes sparkled as she dodged balls and threw them to her victim.

"Gee, I didn't know that, Niri," he said with sarcasm rolling off his tongue. He went to the bleachers and waited with Tea until the coach blew the whistle again for the students to go back to the court.

As the game went on, the dragons watched in interest and cheered for their humans. Some had mock fight while others simply slept. There was nothing better to do until a rouge ball flew in their direction. All of the dragons started to act like scared birds in cages and flew and screeched. They had exited their enclosure and flew around the gym in fright.

Joey jumped and caught Neo for Yugi and handed the very scared dragon to the young duelist before jumping up to catch his own dragon. Niobe had relaxed a little as she felt familiar hands around her and shivered in thought as she tried not to think of what had happened only seconds ago.

"It's okay girl. Calm down Niobe, it's going to be alright," Joey soothed. Niobe's ruby red eyes were still wide but she listened. She sighed as she felt him stroke her neck softly. The coach had yelled at the person who had caused the ruckus. The young boy had apologized profusely but to no avail, the coach continued to yell, even at other students.

As soon as the dragons were caught, some of the students went to calming them down or went back to playing dodge ball. Joey did want to return to the game as well but Niobe clung to him so he didn't go back. "Are you still scared of getting hit with a ball Niobe?" he asked and his dragon nuzzled his hand as he pet her head softly. He scratched her scales softly and listened to her purr. Some of the dragons were still nervous as well but they were reluctant to let their humans continue with their play.

Yugi held Neo carefully, checking him for any scraps or cuts but the dragon's scales weren't hurt. Neo chirped and flew out of Yugi's hands to go around his neck. Yugi watched to make sure that his dragon wasn't hurt. "Tea? Is Wyrda okay?" he asked his close friend.

The Petite Dragon looked okay. Tea nodded and held her dragon close to her. "She still a little scared of being in that cage again," she answered as Wyrda purred and chirped. Well, second was blown through pretty fast because of the rouge ball, maybe third would be better.

A/N: Sorry that this was late, I was kind of busy and had a brief writer's block. Anyways, review please. Thanks!


	3. Third Period and Lunch

Chapter Three: Third Period and Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I really wish that I could but I can't so that's a no go.

A/N: I'm really sorry that my last chapter was short but this chapter is going to be longer I can tell you that. Anyways, here it is so enjoy.

Finally, P.E. was over and the humans were changed back into their school uniforms and had picked up their dragons from the pen where they were being held again. Joey held Niobe in his arms and raced to his next class after saying a quick goodbye to his friends. He ran and ran through the hallway as he reached his class. "Great, economics," he said with a groan. Niobe looked at the class and then at her human in wonder. Why was this class so bad? "Niobe, you might have to wake me up in this class as well," she heard and nodded.

As they walked in, Niobe caught a familiar scent and hissed. It was that Blue Eyes, he was in this class before she. She snorted hoping to get that dragon's scent out of her nostrils but to no avail, the scent was really strong. He must have been the only dragon in here at that time. She snorted again and Joey looked around. She only did that when Blue Eyes was around. Nope, Seto Kaiba wasn't in this class. He must have had it before him though for second. "Good, at least we won't have to deal with them, huh girl?" he asked rubbing his dragon's wings. Sitting in the far back of the class, away from the teacher's desk and the door, he waited for the other students to walk in so he could at least get some sleep before he was caught by the teacher or Niobe remembered her job.

He stifled a yawn and watched as students came into the class. One of them was his best friend. "Yugi? What are you doing in this class?" he asked as Yugi sat next to him. Okay, Niobe won't have to keep him up after all.

"I was about to tell you that we were in the same class but you ran ahead of me, again," the young duelist told the other.

"Well, why are you in this class?" Joey asked. He had to be in it because he needed the credits and it was next on his list anyways. Niobe yawned and curled up on the desk as she listened to the boys talk.

Yugi set his books at the side of his desk and looked back at his best friend. "Gramps might leave me the shop and I want to know how to keep it in business, plus, it was already on my list for classes."

"Muto, Wheeler, if you are quite done, I would like to start class now," the teacher had said. It was a young male teacher who every girl liked, even though he was a chauvinistic pig. The class had started and if hadn't been for Niobe, Joey would've fallen asleep.

For the others though, their classes were almost as boring as Joey's and Yugi's. Tea had Biology and even though she was the smartest student in the class, she still had to work really hard. Tristan was in his Lit. class and had the evil teacher that Joey and Duke had. Oh boy did the teacher have a field day explaining the rules and each time saying students, she sneered at the dragons.

Duke on the other hand had history and had fallen asleep very fast and by accident, had banged his head on his desk, not only waking himself up but earning him detention as well, for falling asleep and for disrupting class.

He groaned and Rocks looked at the sheet of paper on his human's desk and then back at the teacher who had given it to him. The teacher glared back and watched as Duke squirmed from getting detention. "This is just not your day, is it Devilen?"

"No sir, it's not," Duke answered and listened as his teacher had explained an assignment. First day back and he already had detention, great, just great.

At least the class was short, thanks to the one thing Joey liked, other than hanging out with his friends, lunch. Students grabbed their books and raced for the lunchroom. Joey made sure that Niobe was well on his shoulder before he and Yugi raced to the lunchroom. Like always Joey had won the race and got in line for some pizza. There was only one thing that he liked about the school's pizzas and that was because they were crust filled, otherwise he wouldn't eat it.

Finally, after panting and running as hard as he could, Yugi made his way into the crowded lunchroom. He hated being short. Well at least they got to see their friends and see what other classes they had. "Joey, you know that I can't run as fast as you," Yugi complained as he stood behind his friend.

Niobe chirped and crawled on to Yugi's shoulder as Neo had slept in the King of Games' jacket pocket. She didn't like it when she could sense sadness as it rolled off of someone. Yugi pet her head and stared at Joey.

"Aw, c'mon Yug. You got to learn how to run faster," Joey teased. He knew that Yugi didn't like to be teased so he quit after earning himself glares. "Say, that reminds me, please tell me that you have next class with me," Joey pleaded as he pulled out his schedule once more.

Yugi took it and compared. "Nope, sorry Joey but we only have second and third together it seems." He got his food and sat down next to Joey as they waited for Tea and the others to arrive. Neo flew to Yugi's tray and sniffed the pizza cautiously. It looked good, smelled good, but did it taste good?

Niobe watched as humans got their food and sat down, some with dragons and others without. Some of the human went outside, in the cold and sat on the bricks. They were talking and playing acoustic guitars as they spoke. She looked back at her human and chirped. "Huh? What is it girl?" he asked and looked at where she was looking at.

"I think that she wants to hear the music," Yugi said looking at the group of students outside as well. Niobe nuzzled Yugi's hand as a sign that he was right. "I've learned something while having a dragon," he said petting Niobe.

"What's that? Keeping your room clean is harder that it really seems?" Joey asked looking at Niobe and remembering Christmas Day when she ripped up the wrapping paper.

Yugi laughed. "No, that dragons are like people, they need things as well. As we know so far is that they eat and drink like us but they'll need other things as well."

Joey got an idea and looked at Yugi. "Before Christmas, I went to get Serenity's and mom's present when I ran into Rebecca. She had loads of books about dragons. Maybe she can help us," he said with a smile.

Something shot Joey in the face as a figure sat in front of him and Yugi. Duke laughed as he sat next to Tristan. Tristan had a straw up to his face with a smirk. "Bulls eye!" he smirked, dodging the fist Joey threw to him.

"Hey you two, knock it off before you hurt someone," a voice warned. All the boys and dragons looked up to see Tea holding her tray, waiting to sit down. "If you guys keep going on like that, you'll be in detention, and on the first day back to school too," she said. Duke lowered his head in shame. "Oh no Duke, you didn't."

He nodded his head, earning a laughed from Tristan and Joey. "I fell asleep in my history class and banged my head on the desk," he said. Joey and Tristan fell to the floor in laughter. "It's not funny you two!"

They regained their composure. "You're right, it's hilarious," Tristan chuckled.

Tea sighed. "Ignore those two, Duke. They've been through that before," she said, glaring at her friends. "When's your detention?"

"Um, let's see," he said pulling out the note from his pocket. "Tomorrow."

"Man, that's harsh," Tristan said after silence laced around the group. Even the dragons could feel the shame Duke had oozing off of him.

Rocks had broken the unusual silence by sneaking a piece of fruit from Joey's tray. "Hey, your dragon's a thief!" he cried trying to get the fruit back before the tiny, scaled creature swallowed it.

"And, it's not his fault that you're not eating," Duke countered, hiding his dragon from Joey's hands. "Besides, it's not like you're going to wait it back, right?" Joey grimaced and shook his head. "Thought so now sit down and be a good dog."

If it wasn't for Tristan and Yugi, Joey would've made Duke eat his words. Tea merely sighed and stood up to take her tray away. She was the only one who ate at lunch and now she was going to hear about how hungry her friends were for the rest of the day until they stop for a bite to eat before going their separate ways.

The bell had rung and students in the lunchroom had stood up to either leave or put their tray up before leaving. Joey quickly scarfed his pizza and ran to the line forming to put the trays up. He waved bye to his friends as they made their way through the crowding hallways.

"Great, another boring class next," he said holding up his schedule in front of his face. "Algebra II." Niobe didn't know what this Algebra was, but it did make Joey walk a lot slower in the hallway.

A/N: Well, there you have it, chapter three. Please give me a review and to each person that does review, they get a cookie!


	4. Dragon Class?

Chapter Four: Dragon Class?

A/N: That you for reviewing! - I appreciate them! Anyways, here's the next chapter of School Dragons. Enjoy! Oh, and this chapter is going to have slight dragon fluff.

Joey had slept through all of his Algebra II class and he was very thankful that he wasn't caught and sentenced to detention like Duke got. Now of course he had to check his schedule once again but there was something odd about his next class. It was labeled as a dragon course. Did it mean that there was going to be a class for dragons or about dragons? As he walked into the class, Niobe hissed. It was his scent! HE was here!

Joey heard the hiss and looked around the room. There he was, the blue-eyed CEO. Oh how Joey and Niobe hated the two of them, both blue-eyed dragons. It made their blood boil. As if being known that they were hated, both Seto Kaiba and his Blue Eyes White Dragon, Draco, had turned to face the teenaged duelist and his Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"So mutt, you have this class as well. Funny, your dragon doesn't look like a dragon, more like a black lizard," he smirked, knowing that it would get under Joey's skin.

Niobe growled at the CEO and was about to fly towards him, if her ultimate rival, Draco, didn't stop her before reaching the teen. The Blue Eyes looked at her fiercely before flying back to his human. Niobe shook with anger and growled. That dragon was getting on her last nerves.

"Listen Kaiba, just because we're in the same class together doesn't mean that you can be such a jerk!" Joey said with clenched teeth.

"Mr. Wheeler, if you are quiet through, we can begin class now," the teacher said raising her chalk to the blackboard. "Sit down Joseph or it's detention for you," she threatened.

Joey gulped and complied as he sat in the only empty chair in the room, right next to Seto. The CEO smirked and watched as the blonde next to him squirm. "Nervous mutt?" he sneered.

Joey was about to snap something back, if the teacher hadn't landed a pile of books on his desk. "These are to be your text books. All of them. Now before you all complain, I have a class room set of these as well so there is no need to snap at me about the heavy load everyday. Leave these at home, unspoiled, and they'll be your reference while you are home. Now, I do expect you all to use these to your advantage and study these as much as you can," she said after putting books and books on students' desks.

A girl raised her hand timidly. "But what if we don't have any time to study or things like that?"

The teacher looked at her. "Well then I guess that you fail. Seto Kaiba here," she said with her hand in front of him. "runs a company and yet he turns in all of his homework. If he has time to do homework, then so do you." Joey looked at the books and groaned. Oh how he hated textbooks. "Now, my name is Mrs. Kosha, if you have any questions, ask me and I'll answer them. Now, we will be learning of your winged friends. Remember, I'm still learning about them as well," she said with an air of knowledge around her.

Niobe looked around the room and saw that every student there had dragons. So, this was a class for those with dragons, meaning that all of the students here were duelists. She crawled down from her perch on Joey's shoulder and curled up on the desk before a growl came her way from Draco. Opening a ruby eye, she glared at him and look away. She really wasn't in the mood to even look at him at the moment.

Draco looked at her and grew upset that Niobe didn't even chirp or growl back. What was up with this female? He grew tired of this mood she was showing and crawled off of his human's arm to see what he could do to make her at least answer him. Draco looked around; the classroom was fairly small and a little bit dark from the florescent lights above them. No windows meant that he could look out it and stare at the clouds. He did catch his human do that once but that was before he snapped back into reality and went back to schoolwork. Well, at least he could try to at least get something out of Niobe.

He walked to her on all fours; he tried to walk on two legs but found it difficult when his tail kept getting in the way, causing him to fall. Niobe heard Draco's claws clicking on the desktop and looked at him. He wasn't going to give up, was he? She snorted and stood up to crawl back on Joey's arm, if she wasn't stopped by Draco flying to be in front of her.

She hissed and felt a strong hand pick her up. "Hey girl, you should be okay over here," her human said, placing her on top of the tower of books, after setting his school jacket on them first. "Man, we have so much work we have to do when we get home," he said as he put his head in his hand and leaned to the side, about to yawn if the bell hadn't rung. He looked at the clock in disbelief, an hour and a half passed by without even realizing.

Books and bookbag in arms, Joey made his way slowly to his shoe container and switched his shoes. This was going to be a very long day and to make it worse, he's got homework in most of his classes. "At least I get to sleep afterwards."

A/N: I know, I know this chapter was mostly about Niobe and Draco but I did remember that I got a review saying that Niobe and Draco liked each other so why not? Anyways, please review. Thanks!


	5. Tears

Chapter Five: Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: You know what to do, read then review. Why? Because I like reviews and really enjoy them. I'm so sorry that I haven't posted this thing earlier. –bows- Sorry. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

Joey finally got home after running into some slight difficulty with a certain teacher saying that he was to stay after school and mop up the floors like he does everyday. An hour was knocked off his schedule, like he had one in the first place, as he tried to think of a way to make all of his homework at once so he wouldn't have to do it. No such luck, even if there was a way, he would need the information to pass his tests to get into college and at least try to get a good job.

With a sigh, he dropped his bookbag next to his bed and collapsed on it. Niobe was watching as she was standing on her human's dresser. Was it something she did to make him more tired than usual? No, that wasn't it that, it had to be something else, but what?

Niobe chirped at her human, waking him up out of his sleeplike state. Joey looked at her with half lidded eyes before standing up. He went over to his ebony dragon and picked her up as he walked to the kitchen. The female dragon didn't know what was wrong with her human but she was determined to find out.

With a chirp, she was able to make him at least turn his gaze from in front of him down to her. Her human was extremely tired and she wouldn't blame him, she did keep him up in all of his classes but then again she felt guilty. She was able to sleep whenever she wanted. It was fair.

Joey quickly grabbed a coke and went to his room, hoping that the caffeine would keep him up long enough for him to do his homework and get a bite to eat. Unfortunately, the homework was not on a short list. He had his Lit. to do, Econ. and other studies as well. Why was the first day back the roughest of the year, besides the days of major testing? He yawned and watched Niobe bow her head, was it in guilt, sadness or was it because she was tired? He gently poked her sides, feeling the tiny ribs with his finger.

"What's the matter girl? Are you tired?" he asked as Niobe moved her head away from Joey. He watched as her back rise three times before releasing air. She was weeping but over what? She wasn't hurt nor was she in trouble. "Niobe?"

The said dragon finally looked back at her human and something dropped from her eye. It was small and solid, whatever it was. Joey carefully picked up the object and felt its cold surface. It was a diamond. With a final look to her tear, he pulled out a dragon book and looked through it, looking for a reference to dragon tears. Nothing, not one clue.

He searched through the dragon textbooks but none of them held any secret to why dragons cried tears. "Niobe? Can all dragon type monsters cry diamonds?" he asked his favorite duel monster. The Red Eyes nodded and looked away before dropping two more diamond tears.

Joey pulled his dragon into a hug and pet her head. Niobe let herself loose and cried profusely, over guilt that she can do whatever she please while he has to deal with this evil thing he calls school. Within half an hour, Joey held in his arms, a black sleeping dragon and a handful of small diamonds shaped tears. With a sigh, Joey carried his sleeping dragon to his bed and carefully put her down. With another sigh, he put all of the dragon tears in an empty shoebox and hid it under his bed.

Without a second to spare, Joey set his bookbag down next to his desk and immediately started to do something that would shock any good person, he was doing his homework.

A/N: Once again, I apologize for not posting this up earlier. I had a lot of things to do, plus start working on future fics. Anyways, you know how it goes, I post, you review, you get cookies.


	6. Regrets

Chapter Six: Regrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Hey! Yeah I know that the previous chapter was sad. I am sorry that Niobe felt bad about keeping Joey up in all of his classes but he does need to stay up in all of his classes anyways. Well, enough of my rant. Enjoy!

Niobe woke up to the sound of silence where her human would either be snoring or that annoying bell sounding through the air or water falling from the showerhead. Instead, there was complete silence. It began to terrify her that it was quiet. Without a second thought, she flew off of his bed and onto his dresser. She was about to cry again when the door suddenly opened to reveal a large portly man, greasy and filthy come into Joey's room.

Her first instincts were to kill the man or at least have him leave her human's room, but there was something about him that made her stop. He looked in her direction and then around the room, muttering something about stupid models. She watched him search through the boy's possessions before looking under the large bed. The hair. His hair was what stopped her from attacking him. It was as blonde as her human's. This man had to be his father, the one who was either asleep or not at home when she and Joey were up and about in the house.

The father of her human had finally pulled out three shoeboxes. Two of them were filled with Duel Monster cards and the third one made him gasp in shock. Niobe immediately recognized the shiny stones inside of the wooden box. They were her tears. Joey must have kept them to make her feel even more guilty or to make her feel better to show that he cares. The large man pulled all of the diamonds out of the shoebox and pocketed them, grunting about his son keeping secrets and going to cash them in for booze.

Niobe looked at the alarm clock at the head of Joey's bed and saw that it was mid-morning so that means he'll be at the evil place called school, the place she dreaded for making her feel bad. Without making a sound, she flew off of the dresser and hid in an article of clothing as Joey's father put the shoeboxes back. He then looked around the room, noting that the "model" must have fallen off of the dresser. Didn't matter to him, it wasn't his problem.

Grabbing his jacket, he left for the pawnshop. Niobe felt the article she was in move. She peeked her head out of one of the pockets and caught sight of the familiar clock on the evil place. She was two blocks away from it, maybe she could reach Joey in time and somehow tell him that his father raided his room and stole her tears. Finally gathering some courage, she jumped out of the pocket and flew as fast as her wings could carry her to the school.

"What was that?" the blonde haired villain asked watching the black creature fly off. "Stupid crow." He turned a corner and made his way to the pawnshop.

Niobe searched through the halls of the school, her tiny lungs trying not to give out, her wings were getting heavy from use and her heart felt like someone was pounding a drum. Niobe flew past a tall figure in a blur but long enough to see four blue eyes look after her before she collapsed. She felt a strong hand catch her before she fell to the hard floor and she chirped a small thanks before seeing darkness.

One of the blue-eyed creature that had seen her fly by crawled his way to the tired female. The human felt like something was wrong and carried her gently through the hallways, never letting her get bumped into either by books or other students' shoulders and backpacks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey yawned and opened his container to get some books before his next class. He felt horrible for leaving Niobe behind at home but he felt like it was his fault that she cried. He grabbed his Economics book and closed his locker/container. He could only guess at what she was doing, probably ripping up some wrapping paper or wrapping herself up in his covers. Whatever she was doing, he could hope that she was safe. Little did he know that she was just a hallway away from him.

He sat next to his best friend and wrote down his notes before letting out another yawn. He didn't get any sleep, he was too busy doing his homework and making sure that Niobe was comfortable while she slept.

Yugi looked at the blonde before looking for the ebony dragon. "Uh…Joe, where's Niobe?" he asked looking for the dragon around Joey. No Red Eyes Black Dragon anywhere.

Joey looked at the King of Games before watching Neo fly to him. He caught the limbless dragon and pet his while talking. "I left her at home. She was upset last night so I thought that it was something I did, so I left her on my bed. She should still be there."

Yugi looked at Neo. "Well, maybe that wasn't a good idea Joey. I've noticed something as I was doing my homework, dragons are as social as humans and do the same as them if felt hurt, upset, happy or sorrow."

"So you're saying that I should've brought her to school with me?" Joey questioned, regretting ever leaving her at home. _I can only hope that she forgives me,_ he thought unhappily.

A/N: Oh I feel so bad now. Well, it will get better, hopefully. Anyways, please review. Thanks!


	7. The Help

Chapter Seven: The Help

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor shall I ever.

A/N: Hey! Okay, who ever thought that I would be so interested in dragons and this fic? What's really scary is that I have like a whole bunch of ideas for this series. O.o Did I just say series? –evil grin- Okay, so I am, I just hope that you all enjoy this chapter first. Enjoy!

Seto Kaiba looked down at the tiny dragon in his hand. Draco seemed worried about the female as much as he was. The Red Eyes was exhausted and her human wasn't anywhere in sight. With a sigh, Seto carefully placed the tiny dragon in his jacket pocket, knowing that she'll be asleep for a while. Maybe he'll tell that mutt that he has the female dragon? Yeah right.

He only had one class with the second rate duelist so he would have to tell, unless the Red Eyes was still passed out. Seto looked at his worried dragon and put his hand on Draco's head, in some way reassuring him that the female would be okay. "That stupid mutt should keep a better eye on his dragon. She might've gotten stolen or worse. Stupid mutt," he said softly, reaching in his pocket to feel the resting dragon.

The intercom came on with a loud click. "Students, we are going to be releasing you early due to a health hazard in the science hall. If you are in the science hall, please use the back stairwell," a deep voice said over the intercom.

This brought Seto's plans on returning the dragon to a halt. There was no way no that the flea bitten mutt would be able to get his dragon back now. "Great." Seto stood up with his suitcase in one hand and walked out the door, following the other students out of the school building. He didn't go to his limo today, thanks to the school letting out early, meaning he would have to call up the limo driver, what was his name again? and tell him to go pick up Mokuba instead at the same time.

Draco watched patiently as his human had switched his shoes and opened the door. It was colder than yesterday but that didn't stop the teenaged CEO. He walked all the way to his home, on the other side of town from the school. Though the wind blew and the sky hinted that it might rain later in the day, he continued to walk. Thankfully, the media wasn't around to see the Seto Kaiba walking home and in the cold no less.

Finally, after half an hour, the Kaiba Manor had appeared. Draco for one was very happy to see his home. A shiver in Seto's pocket told him that the female dragon still lived, even if she was still unconscious. Draco waited as his human opened the front door and felt a wave of heat flow through the doorway. With a slight shiver, he flew around his human's head and watched as Seto took the small Red Eyes to where Draco usually rested after coming home, right next to the fireplace, inside a quilt. Draco slowly flew to where the female rested and watched. Seto had carefully covered her up before walking out of the room to retrieve something.

A small noise came from the bundle, a tiny sneeze. The human came back with his laptop and sat on the couch, every once in a while looking at the tiny bundle before clicking the keys. Draco waited, hoping that this time, she wouldn't ignore him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey looked around his room. "Niobe? Niobe? Niobe, where are you?" he called out as he searched in her usual hiding spots, in an old baseball hat, under his green jacket, in a dresser drawer, but still, she was no where to be found. "Niobe? Please make a sound so that I know that you're here," Joey whispered, almost on the verge of breaking down.

A heavy drunken laugh was heard from the living room after the TV in there laughed. Obviously his father was enjoying the new booze. Wait, where did he get that? "Hey, old man, where'd you get those?" Joey asked walking in the room, pointing at the pile of sake, beer and cheap whiskey.

The drunk laughed again. "Your room. Seems like you have a diamond mound you kept from me," he laughed, letting the beer belly get soaked from the sake in his hand. "Tell you what, you get me more of those diamonds, and I'll leave you alone."

This made Joey extremely mad. Not only did his father go through his room, but he stole Niobe's tears. "Why did you go in my room? And how did you find those?" Joey demanded in a fierce tone.

The drunken father laughed and told him. Niobe was nowhere in sight and it was a good thing that his father didn't know about her. Joey's fist curled and connected with the drunk's face. "I can't believe that you would do that! No wonder mom left you!" and with that, the blonde duelist left, grabbing his jacket in search of his Red Eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A ruby red eye opened slowly as a slow, soft rumbling was heard. Niobe slowly blinked, before raising her head up to question her surroundings. Draco saw this and chirped for his human to notice as well. "Well, looks like you're awake," a deep voice reached Niobe's ears. Her head snapped to the owner and hissed. "Not a morning dragon, are we? That mutt just left you flying all over school and he didn't even try looking for you. No, he came to school without you. Did you have a fight or something?" the CEO questioned, knowing that he wouldn't get a response that he would understand.

Draco flew his way over to the Red Eyes and made a small noise, hoping that she'll respond this time. Niobe turned her head away. Man, this creature was stubborn. Seto watched in amusement as the tiny Blue Eyes White Dragon tried and failed to get the Red Eyes' attention. What ever the dragon did, the female would look away and ignore the other.

"Draco, you're trying too hard. You don't even know her name so why are you worried?" he said with a small chuckle.

A/N: Well, there's the next chapter. Sorry that it took me a while, my Internet was cut off for a few days. Stupid service. Anyways, please review. Arigato!


	8. Finding Each Other

Chapter Eight: Finding Each Other

A/N: -glomps all reviewers- Arigato! I'm glad that you all like the fic! - Anyways, here is chapter eight and it might have dragon fluff in it for both parties now. ENJOY!

Draco flicks his tail a bit before giving a huff. Niobe was on Seto's shoulder as he worked, not bothering the CEO just sitting there. It didn't make him mad that she was there, in his spot, but the fact that she was ignoring him. Why was she so stubborn? He let out an angry chirp before crawling into his bed to sleep. No go, it smelled like her! This was really frustrating now.

Seto smirked as he heard Draco get upset. Of course the black dragon was listening too, she just didn't care. Seto went back to typing when the front door opened. "Seto! I'm home!" a childish voice cried out. Niobe perked her head up a little, knowing that it was the human Mokuba who just came home.

Mokuba opened up the door, finding his brother on the couch, typing into his laptop, a black dragon on his shoulder and Draco in his quilt. Wait, a black dragon? "Niobe?" Mokuba asked as Kiba flew to the Red Eyes, chirping the whole way. Niobe chirped back, making Draco madder, flying to Kiba. Both circled each other in the room before flying to the younger Kaiba. "Niobe, why are you here? Joey's been looking for you everywhere," Mokuba said, catching the small Red Eyes in his arms, petting her head the whole time.

"So that mutt's looking for his dragon? Why was she roaming the school then? Those two stick together like glue," Seto asked, not looking up from his work.

Kiba chirped again, causing both dragons to look at him before he flew off Mokuba's head to fly to a table. He buffed out his chest in a dominating manner, letting Draco get upset. The Blue Eyes White Dragon looked at the Seiraryu in a challenging way before buffing his chest out as well. Niobe watched as the two raised their chests a little more. It was a dragon's way off challenging each other. Kiba lowered his head and roared a little before raising his head again. The Red Eyes Black Dragon watched as the two roared at each other before they threw open their wings.

Seto and Mokuba watched as their dragons flew around the room. "This is new, they never fought like this before," Mokuba said to his older brother.

Seto followed the pink and white dragon race each other. "I think it's to impress the only female in the room. Draco was trying to get her attention for the longest time now," he said with a smirk. Draco had heard a chirp from the table and saw Niobe opening up her wings and bobbing her head up and down, chirping the whole time. "Draco, look out!" Draco looked in front of himself again and quickly mover out of the way of a lamp.

"Close one." Mokuba watched as Kiba landed back on the table next to Niobe and Draco quickly follow. Draco seemed to be upset but Niobe chirped lowly at him, as if in concern. At last, a response! He couldn't help but feel happy that she actually acknowledged that he was there. He chirped back and she made a small noise. Kiba seemed to beam in pride as he flew to Mokuba, landing in the raven hair.

Niobe looked at Draco and made a small chirping noise before turning her attention to the CEO and his younger brother. Draco looked at her as well before shaking his head. Mokuba smirked. "You know, now that you got her attention, I don't think that you want to lose her. Besides, she's got to go back to Joey. He's been looking for her all day," he told the Blue Eyes. Niobe looked at Mokuba before flapping her wings open to fly to him. "Seto, if the school is still closed tomorrow, do you think that you can return Niobe to Joey?"

Seto looked at his little brother then to the black dragon on his shoulder. "No. One, I don't know where he lives and two, I'm not going to approach him and say, "you lost your dragon in the halls of school and I'm returning her." I'm not going to," he said before turning back to his laptop. As he was typing an important email, he felt little claws through his shirt up his arm and finally to his shoulder. Seto looked down, knowing exactly who it is, Niobe. "What?" She nuzzled his cheek as if in an asking way.

If dragons could do the famous puppy dog eyes, she would do that but since she has scales, it would turn out wrong so she nuzzled the CEO's cheek, purring the whole time. "Fine, I'll take you back tomorrow." Niobe chirped and nuzzled his cheek one last time before flying around the room in happiness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Have you seen my dragon? She's a little Red Eyes Black Dragon," Joey asked people in the streets, only to get a no from them. He had been searching for Niobe since he left the house. No one had seen her. He was scared that someone had taken her; after all, Niobe is a Red Eyes. The card itself is rare so the creature would be as well. He sat against a wall and slid down it, trying not to cry. Niobe was his friend and now she was gone.

"Joey? Joey!" he heard and looked up to see Tea walking down the street. She must've just gotten off work; she was still in the uniform for it. "Joey? What's wrong?" she asked as she finally reached him.

Joey lowered his head and let his shaggy blonde hair fall in front of his eyes. "Niobe's missing," he choked out. Wyrda, Tea's Petite Dragon, (A/C: I know that the card says Petit Dragon but Wyrda is a girl so the adjective for a female is Petite. Sorry, one too many French classes.) had flown off of Tea's shoulder onto Joey's. He raised a hand and pet the limbless dragon before Tea grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on Joey, Niobe's probably fine. I bet that she's looking for you as well. Or she could be with Yugi and the others, did you check with them?"

Joey shook his head and walked with her to go to the Kame Turtle Game Shop to check with Yugi to see if he had seen Niobe anywhere.

A/N: Sorry that I haven't posted this chapter earlier, was working on my Valentine's fic. Anyways, please review.


	9. Niobe's Return

Chapter Nine: Niobe's Return

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Yu-Gi-Oh? No? Then there is your answer. I don't own it.

A/N: Okay, many of you had read my fic Valentine Dragons and I'll say this, it had fic spoilers but that's ok. Anyways, here's chapter nine. Enjoy and please review at the end.

Joey walked into the shop and said his usual hellos and asked if they had seen Niobe. No. Neither of the Mutos had seen the dragon anywhere. Oh he hated this. Niobe was missing and it was all thanks to his father. If he hadn't have taken away Niobe's tears, he wouldn't be searching the city for her. Yugi and his grandfather hadn't seen the Red Eyes since the other day. Joey stumbled along the sidewalk, tears stinging his eyes as he thought of his dragon. Tristan and Duke didn't know where Niobe was as well. Rebecca and Mai were out of town before this happened so they couldn't know where the Red Eyes was. It broke Joey's heart knowing that he would return home without his dragon.

…

The sun shone brightly as Niobe chirped happily. Today was the day that she was going to be returned to Joey and hopefully, he'd forgive her for what ever she has done. School was opened back up. Apparently, some new student thought that it would be funny to have a stink bomb in school. The smell was gone and the student was suspended, so life went back to normal, this time with a new topic. She patiently waited by Seto's bag as she heard the CEO get ready. Once he was in sight, she stood up and chirped happily. Draco looked at the Red Eyes and chirped his good morning. Seto merely nodded as he picked up his bag and followed his brother out the door.

Kiba and Draco both stretched as they sat on their humans' shoulders. Niobe tilted her head to the side as she climbed on Mokuba's shoulder, wondering how they were going to school. They don't live very close to their schools and yet they were going anyways. Joey walked to school but that was because he lived close to it but the Kaiba brothers didn't. Seto spoke to a man in a suit with a funny hat on. She watched as the man nodded his head in a bowing gesture and saw him walked to a stretched car. Mokuba petted Niobe's head and climbed in. Both dragons on his shoulders had glided down next to him as he buckled up.

Seto climbed in as well and buckled up. Pulling out his laptop, he opened up a program and began working on it as Mokuba stared out the window, listening to his MP3 player. Niobe watched out the window as the world went by. Students walking down the sidewalks and some were riding bikes to school. Some of them she recognized but only from Joey's classes. None of them had really talked to Joey but she could tell that they were in her human's class. Seto had finished his program and set the laptop back in the container he carried it in.

Draco looked at Niobe before he caught a glimpse of familiar blonde hair. It was her human, the one Seto called mutt, Joey Wheeler. Niobe hadn't seen him yet but she would be returned today. That broke his heart, that they would be separated again.

…

Joey walked slowly to school. He had stayed up all night looking for Niobe and no one had seen a sign of her. She didn't leave the city; at least, that's what Joey had hoped. He was so scared that she was kidnapped or something that he called up his mother and sister to see if they had seen his Red Eyes but they hadn't. His father had said that if he wasn't going to give him any more diamonds, that he would kill his son and take everything he owned and sell it. That's when Joey snapped. He had punched his father, packed everything he could and left his house. Yugi had taken him in for the night but he would have to find another place to live, rather than mooch off of his friends.

He didn't even do his homework, he was that upset. But then again, Joey had never really done homework before Niobe. He saw a limo pass by and glared at it as it faded away. "Kaiba, you spoiled brat," he had said tiredly as he continued to trudge to school. As usual, he had gone through his classes but with a heavy heart, knowing that Niobe wasn't there next to him, learning about human things.

Finally his class, Dragon Studies had come up. He pulled out his _Dragonology: the Complete Book of Dragons _textbook and went to class. He sighed and sat down in his desk. A chirp had moved his eyes in its direction. "Hm?" he looked down and saw…Niobe! "NIOBE!" he had cried out, his eyes wide and arms around his dragon. Seto looked over to his the mutt crying with happiness and Niobe chirping her hellos. A very, very, very tiny smile appeared on his face as he turned to pet Draco. Draco looked at Niobe before curling up in a ball and falling asleep.

Joey was happy at that moment, but unfortunately, had gotten detention. "Mr. Wheeler, if you must scream and holler and yell, you can do that in your P.E. class, not in here," the teacher had said as she gave the detention slip to the blonde.

"But Mrs. Kosha, I had finally gotten my dragon back. She was missing for a whole night and I couldn't get any work done, I was that busy looking for her so I can't help myself but be happy that I've found her again!" he said in protest.

Mrs. Kosha narrowed her eyes slightly before sighing. "Well I'm happy that you have your dragon back but you are still serving your detention," she had said and turned to face the board and began writing that day's assignment. The bell had rung for all students to be in class before they got late. Niobe looked around and snuggled herself deep in her human's arms. There was no way that he would ever leave her again or that she would leave him.

A/N: I know, I know, it took me a long time to update this but I have a good reason. I had to find at least something that could help out with this chapter and I have. The book, _Dragonology: the Complete Book of Dragons _is from Chaos, Thy name is Chibi! by animaster-sonja. I thank her for letting me use that book. Arigato, Sonja-san. –bows- Anyways, please review.


	10. Looking for an Apartment

Chapter Ten: Looking for an Apartment

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. And I am REALLY sorry for not updating sooner. –cowers in fear- Please don't hurt me!

Joey walked out of the school with his dragon, Niobe around his neck, sleeping peacefully. He had told Niobe and his friends, minus Yugi, that he had moved out his own apartment and was now looking around for an apartment to stay at.

…

"No Yugi, I don't think that there is one for rent on that street," Joey said as he looked at the map on the living room table again.

Yugi sighed and picked up the newspaper. "Well, it says that there is at least two for rent there and five on the other side of the block as well," the King of Games said as she trailed his finger from the school to an apartment. "But it's over fifteen miles, you would need to either drive there or use the public bus. There are also problems with that, first, you'll need money and secondly, you'll have to stop at every stop from this street to this street. And if you don't take the public bus, then you'll have to walk," Yugi said and studied the map carefully.

Joey's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets. "WALK? But that's so far from the school!" he whined. Niobe picked her head up from her scaled arm and looked at her human. It seemed as if her human was distressed about walking to and from his school. It was a good distance away and there were other apartments closer to the school, but they were so expensive. The thought of her human in pain walking that far was almost too much for her to bear. Of course, since Joey was the only one who knew about her diamond tears, she would have to shed the precious stones when they were asleep.

Neo looked at his female friend. She seemed to be in pain but he couldn't sense a wound on her. The pain was in her heart, something he couldn't help her with. He mewled at her, telling her that it would be okay, that whatever pain she was feeling would pass. Niobe nodded her scaled head and nuzzled her human's chin.

Joey stoked her wings, looking at the map again before looking at his friend's newspaper. "Well, hopefully mom can send some money to help me out for a while before I get a job. With that money, I can get a transport and will be able to pay my bills, needs and save up enough money to rent one of these," she said, pointing at an ad in the newspaper about empty apartments.

Yugi nodded, picking up his limbless dragon, carefully setting him on his shoulder. "Well, if you can get a job and pay for this rent, how will you be able to get enough spending money? You'll have to pay for your needs like food and new clothes once in a while. You think that you can handle that?" he asked in a worried tone of voice.

Joey nodded. "Of course! Joey Wheeler never gives up!"

"Well Joseph, you know that you can always get a job here, though it won't pay well," a voice said behind the boys. Solomon Moto had appeared out of the shadows and sat next to the blonde duelist.

Joey had jumped a mile high as he heard the older man talk. "Jeez gramps, you scared me to death! Did you have to do that?"

Solomon laughed as he watched Joey grab his heart from fright. "Well no but I couldn't resist. So are you going to accept my offer or refuse?"

Niobe nuzzled her human's neck as she looked at him. He had a serious look on his face and she could tell that he was thinking hard. "Thanks but no thanks gramps. I want to get a job somewhere else. I appreciate the offer though," Joey said and picked up the newspaper, looking for a good job.

Yugi nodded. "It gets crowded in the shop with more than one worker in there grandpa. Besides, Joey might get a good job in the city." Yugi didn't want to say the chances of Joey getting a job. He didn't want Joey to get upset by it.

Niobe chirped something at Neo and Neo chirped something back. The two dragons came up with a great plan to help out Joey with his little money problem.

…

That night when everyone was asleep in their own respective rooms, Niobe left Joey's room to find his shoes. It was tradition for young children to receive gifts in their shoes and Niobe wanted to uphold that tradition, even though Joey is a teenager and no longer a child. She wanted to help out her human in any way possible and it seemed like her tears could help. They had helped his father get booze so why not have them help out her human. She put her head on the edge of the rim and thought of something sad. One by one, her tears fell, filling up the shoe. She didn't want to think about Joey not being able to go anywhere but home but it was just too sad not to think about it. She loved her human and would make sure that her human got a good home to live.

Once the shoe was filled, she had started to cry in the left shoe. A click was heard behind her and a bright light had shone through the room. "Niobe? Why are you at Joey's shoes when you should be in bed? It's not healthy for a young dragon like you not to get any sleep," a kind voice had said, making Niobe turn around, dropping a few tears on the ground.

Solomon Moto looked at the dragon and then Joey's right shoe. "Diamonds? So dragons can cry diamonds. Yes I understand now. You wanted to help Joey out. I don't think that he would approve of this but I won't tell him if you don't want me too," he said and picked her up gently. Niobe stopped her crying and nuzzled the older man. He chuckled softly and picked up the tears that had fallen to the floor and dropped them in the shoe. "Let's get you into bed." Niobe chirped and closed her eyes, letting him carry her to Joey's room. She fell asleep after he shut the door after leaving.

…

"HOLY COW!"

The blonde had backed into a wall as he stared at his shoes. Diamonds had filled them to the top of the rim of both of his shoes.

"Joey? What's with the yelling?" Yugi asked, running his tired eyes. He looked at Joey with half lidded eyes and yawned.

Joey pointed to his shoes. "LOOK AT THOSE!" he shouted and picked up Niobe from Yugi's shoulder. "Thank you!" he said and hugged his dragon.

Yugi's eyes went wide as he looked at the shoes. "And I thought that the only thing that came from your shoes was stench. I guess that you should be thankful this time."

Joey nodded and let Niobe rest on his shoulder. "Oh trust me, I am. I can pawn these and finally get my apartment near the school!" he said and Niobe chirped happily. She was glad that her tears had helped her human.

A/NL I know, I know, late again. I'm sorry but I have had a lot of things to do and didn't have much time to work on my fics. Anyways, please review for this fic and my Easter Dragons as well. Thanks!


	11. New Life

Chapter Eleven: New Life

A/N: I think that either this chapter or the next chapter will be the last one, I don't know. I'm pretty sure that it will be this one. Anyways, there will be a sequel to this so don't think that the series is over. I still have another handful of dragon fics. Anyways, on with the fic. (I say anyways way too much)

Joey gaped at the size of everything. His new bedroom was huge compared to his old one. His bathroom was big as well. "Everything is big," he said. Niobe chirped in agreement and flew to the kitchen area, noticing that it was big as well.

Niobe had looked out a window and made a mewling noise. There was Joey's school so he wouldn't have to walk far and she wouldn't have to have a panic attack whenever she saw this thing called a car. Joey grinned and gently put his hand on Niobe's head. "Thank you for helping me. You're the greatest wish that ever came true," he told the winged creature, hugging her. Niobe chirped and licked his ear in agreement. "Now all we have to do is buy this place some things to make it feel like home."

"You don't have to Joey," a voice from behind them said. Turning his head, Joey saw Yugi, Tristan, and Tea all with smiles on their faces. "We brought some things to help you out."

Tea nodded at Tristan's comment. "We knew about Niobe's present to you and we wanted to help so we bought some furniture."

Joey's eyes teared up. "Thanks guys."

Yugi looked a little worried about his friend. "Uh, Joey, are you okay?"

Wiping his eyes, Joey nodded. "Yeah, I just have something in my eyes," he sniffled. Niobe licked away a tear that had fallen and nuzzled his chin. "Thanks guys, now who's going to help me?"

Laughing, the group had brought in paint, furniture and other things for Joey's apartment: dishes, silverware, a TV, a radio, towels, bathroom toiletries and some bedroom supplies. Joey had thanked them a million times as his apartment was being painted, furnished and stocked up with all the essentials he needed to live.

…

"You know Niobe, ever since you came in my life, things have gotten better. I'm really lucky to have someone like you here," Joey said as he looked out his living room window. Niobe chirped a reply and curled up under his chin, ready for a goodnight's sleep.

"Night Niobe."

A/N: Short, I know but I was currently typing up another fic so that'll be posted up soon after this, I hope. Anyways, that was the last chapter so I hope that you all like this fic.


End file.
